veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (RARE 1998 VHS 📼
Writers *Phil Vischer Directors *Phil Vischer Story *Doug Peterson Producers *Jon Gadsby Production Coordinators *Jennifer Combs Production Assistants *Holly Vickery Concept Art *Joseph Sapulich *Aaron Hartline *Daniel López Muñoz Storyboards *Luis Contreras *Everett Downing Layout *Steve Leeper *Charles Ramsey *Ryan Williams Modeling *Daniel López Muñoz *Aaron Hartline *Jeremy Vickery *Joseph Sapulich Texturing *Daniel López Muñoz *Aaron Hartline *Jeremy Vickery Character Engineering *Mike Laubach *Ron Smith *Jeremy Vickery Animation *Andy Arnett *Tom Danen *Robert Ellis *Joe McFadden *Ron Smith *Nathan Tungseth *Bryan Moll *Marc Vulcano *Aaron Hartline *Mike Laubach *Charles Ramsey *Jeremy Vickery *Ryan Williams Lighting *Daniel Patrick O'Brien *Adam Holmes *Nicole Allen *Richard Gouge Effects *Daniel Patrick O'Brien *Adam Holmes *Nicole Allen *Richard Gouge Matte Paintings *Joseph Sapulich *Everett Downing *Daniel López Muñoz Technical Development *Henry Vera Software Development *Ken Greene *Scott Nelson Render Management *Ken Greene *Scott Nelson *Jennifer Combs Digital Assets *Patty O'Kelley Video Editing *John Wahba Sound Effects *John Wahba Voices *Mike Nawrocki as Larry-Boy/Larry the Cucumber *Phil Vischer as Percy Pea, Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), Mr. Nezzer and Dad Pea *G. Bock as The Woman in the Window and Madame Blueberry *Tim Gregory as Rumor Weed *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Kristen Blegen as Laura Carrot *Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus *Lesly Benodin as Lil' Pea *Mike Sage as Scallion 3 *Jim Poole as Scooter *John Wahba as Dad Carrot *Steve Leeper as Woman #1 *Henry Caparoso as Man #1 *Justin Eddy as School Child *Steven Eddy as School Child *Gretchem Heinecke as School Child *Ariel Mock as School Child *Hailey Mock as School Child *Shelby Vischer as School Child Music *Kurt Heinecke *Phil Vischer Orchestra *Mike Duggan *Peter Labella *Simin Ganatra *Kyu-Young Kim *Sylvia Myintoo *Ann Duggan *Rika Seko *Katheryn Lockwood *Elizabeth Holzman *Claudia Lasareff-Mironof *Brandon Vamos *John Tuck Choir *The Luther College Norsemen *Timothy Peter Songs "The Rumor Weed Song" Music by Kurt Heinecke and Phil Vischer Lyrics by Phil Vischer ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Rumor Weed Cover" Produced by Masaki Arranged by Masaki and Frank Tate Performed by The W's (appearing courtesy of 5 Minute Walk Records) Additional Lyrics by Phil Vischer Instruments *Kurt Heinecke *Brad Schlueter *Brian Rip Audio Engineering *Adam Frick *Conrad Strauss *Doug Ackman Audio Mastering *Chicago Recording Company Content Consultant *Scottie May Executive in Charge of Production *Mark Buczek Executive Producers *Phil Vischer ''The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Written and Directed by *Mike Nawrocki Producer *Jon Gadsby Production Coordinators *Jennifer Combs *Holly Vickery Art Direction *Joseph Sapulich Storyboard Supervisor *Luis Contreras Storyboard Assistant *Everett Downing 3D Layout Artist *Charles Ramsey Modeling Supervisor *Daniel López Muñoz Modeling *Aaron Hartline *Jeremy Vickery Additional Modeling *Joseph Sapulich Coloring and Texturing *Aaron Hartline *Jeremy Vickery *Daniel López Muñoz Character/Prop Engineering *Aaron Hartline *Jeremy Vickery *Daniel López Muñoz Character Animation *Thomas Danen *Robert Ellis *Joe McFadden *Nathan Tungseth *Aaron Hartline Additional Animation *Jeremy Vickery FX/Lighting Supervisor *Daniel Patrick O'Brien Digital Matte Painting *Joseph Sapulich Compositors *Daniel Patrick O'Brien *Aaron Hartline *Jeremy Vickery *Daniel López Muñoz *James Breckenridge *Charles Ramsey *Adam Holmes Software Development and Render Management *Ken Greene *Scott O. Nelson Additional Render Management *Jennifer Combs Video Editing and Compositing *John Wahba Subtitling *John Wahba Sound Effects *John Wahba Assistant Audio Engineer *Adam Frick Voices *Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber and Melody Scallion *Phil Vischer as Barritone Scallion, Frankencelery (Bass), and Pa Grape *Mike Sage as Tenor Scallion Band *Adam Frick - Guitar *Kurt Heinecke - Horns and Keyboard *Brad Schlueter - Drums "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps"'' Lyrics by *Mike Nawrocki Music by *Mike Nawrocki *Kurt Heinecke Produced and Arranged by *Kurt Heinecke ©1998 Bob & Larry Publishing All Other Songs ©1998 Bob & Larry Publishing Executive in Charge of Production *Mark Buczek Executive Producer *Phil Vischer No Animals were injured during the filming of this song. Copyright ©1998 Big Idea Productions, Inc. Category:Research Category:Credits Category:VHS ��